This invention relates to a lead for connecting tissue to an electrical pulse generator, and more particularly to an introducer tool for use with an endocardial lead having a helical fixation element.
The screw-in concept has long been known as a viable means for achieving positive fixation in atrial and ventricular pacing applications. A screw-in lead is illustrated in my co-pending application entitled ENDOCARDIAL EXTENDABLE SCREW-IN LEAD by Lawrence M. Kane and James E. Revane, Ser. No. 535,318. The screw-in lead in my co-pending application is provided with an introducer tool which facilitates the introduction of the lead into the heart, and is essential in the fixation of the helical element in the cardiac tissue. The present invention is directed to a novel and improved introducer tool for use with the introduction of the lead and the fixation of the helical element to the tissue.